Just another day
by slivergray
Summary: Sakura just came into to town and just started at Konoha high school...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's POV-

Sakura Haruno is who i am and my life sucks right as i am now walking to some new stupid ass school called Konoha High School, which i think is going to suck seeing as i was force to move here by my father. I really don't want to be going to here, i have never started a new school before and i really don't want to start now but i have no choice because my dad got a new job in which we had to move so here i am in front of the school but as i walk in the next thing i know is I'm on the floor.

"oh shit I'm sorry i didn't see you there" said some blonde girl, and she is really hot too, like damn.

"oh it's okay I guess I should have seen where I was going instead of day dreaming" I explained, Damn I think I'm talking way too much.

"okay cool but again sorry so anyway are you new I don't think I've seen you around before"said the still unnamed girl.

"oh yeah I'm new here my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno" I said while l took my hand out so she can shake it.

"aww your name is so much cuter than mine and it suits you well because of your pink hair and that cute face of yours, oh and by the way mu name is Ino Yamanaka"Ino says as she shakes my hand back. Oh shit this girl sure knows how to make a person blush but then again so can I

"Thanks your much better looking then me but I'm sure u get that a lot" I said trying to flirt back.

"So i hope you Don't mind but can i see what classes you have?" she asked. i just hand her my paper without a word, i wonder what she's thinking because from what i can see she is thinking hard.

"well this is lucky looks like we were meant to meet" she say with a wink

"yeah and why you say that" i questioned

" Because we have all the same classes but English and that starts right now but i can still walk you if you don't mind?" she asked

"i would love it if you walk me especially since you are the only person i know at the moment" i responded trying to act cool about everything on.

"well in that case you wouldnt mind if i asked you to sit with me and my friends at lunch" Ino said very sweetly.

" I would also love to sit with your friends and you at lunch today thank you" i said trying to get this big smile off my face.

"no problem at all" Ino said also with a big smile on her face.

* * *

As the day went by Ino had walked me to and from all of my classes so far and right now we just stopped at a table of people which I'm guessing are her friends. I see that Ino sat down and I didn't want to be that awkward girl that stands there and stares at people she doesn't know so i decided to sit right next to Ino and some blonde boy.

"okay so everyone this is Sakura Haruno and Sakura this is Naruto Uzmaki, Sasuke Uchihia, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuz, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Chouji Akimichi."Ino Introduced.

"hey" i said to everyone and they all said it back but i couldn't help but stare at Naruto and Sasuke i wonder if they are gay, they are looking really close.

"Do you have a problem you keep staring at us?" Sasuke asked rather harshly

""oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to but are you two together?" I asked.

"yeah do you have a problem" Sasuke said getting a little loud.

"hey calm down Sasuke" Ino said.

"no its okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to start anything I have no problem at all in fact I'm bisexual" I wasn't planning on coming out this fast but I almost lost a friend i just made so I didn't care at the moment. After i said that everything felt more relaxed but then i felt someone out there arm around me and sit next to me.

"hey sexy how you doing?" the random girl asked me.

""huh" was all i could get out. I then notice two other guys had sat down at this table.

"damn Temari can't go one day without hitting on someone can't you" Kiba said looking amazed

" shut up asshole' Temari said. " Sakura this is Temari, Gara, and Kankurou, they are related and are Temari and Gara are a year older then us so they are in year 11." said Tenten

"oh so are you gay" I asked looking at Temari.

"yes i am would you like to be gay with me babe?"Temari said very smooth like she had done this many times which i admit shes good at.

"anyway before you ask everyone here let me just tell you no, I'm straight, Naruto's gay with Sasuke, Ino's bisexual, Hinata's bisexual, Temari's gay, Neji's straight, Kiba's straight, Gara's gay, Kankurou's straight, Lee is gay, Shino no one knows, and Chouji is straight." Tenten explained

"oh alright" I said processing all of this information.

"yeah so anyway are we all still going to my house today." asked Tenten

"yeah whatever i will be there I have to go right now so later babe" Temari says as she kisses my cheek and walks away to gods knows where.

" hey um Sakura do you want to come with us to Tenten's house" Ino asked me looking a little better now that Temari left.

"yeah i would like to go thanks for inviting me"i said like a little kid that just got candy.

"okay then Sakura lets go to class" Ino said

"okay bye everyone"i said

"bye" they all said


	2. Chapter 2

*In front of Tenten's house*

**Sakura's POV-**

Damn this house is huge Tenten must be loaded

"you have the same look on your face as we all did when we first came here"Ino said to me

a car pulled up and parked right near us and coming out of that car was Temari, Gara, and Kankurou

"Hey babe i know you missed me"Temari said making me blush as she gave me a kiss on the cheek

"you drive?"i questioned

"shes the only one that can drive out of all of us for now since shes older and Gara is just lazy"Shino explained

"well everyone go into my room and sit in a circle" Tenten said

"okay"we all said as we make our way into Tenten's room and sit in a circle like she said

"Okay Tenten tell us why we are in a circle"Sasuke asked

"well we are going to play truth or dare" Tenten asked

"oh come on Tenten that game is for like middle school people"Naruto complained

"shut up Naruto and lets just play" Kiba said

"fine whatever" Naruto said pouting while Sasuke kissed him trying to make him feel better

"okay so since it was my idea i go first so Kiba truth or dare" Tenten said

"Dare i'm not no pussy" he said

"who lied to you"Naruto said

"shut the fuck up Naruto"Kiba said

"Anyway Kiba i dare you to Strip to your underwear and stay like that for the rest of the game"Tenten said

"okay no problem at all"Kiba said while striping and i can't lie Kiba has a pretty nice body

"nice"Sasuke said while Naruto slap his arm

"okay so Sakura truth or dare"Kiba said

"Umm Dare" i said unsure of what to pick

"okay i dare you to kiss Temari"Kiba said, i should of known cause he is Temari's best friend

"fine"i said as i got up and went to sit next to her but apparently Temari had other plans as she pulled me onto her lap and crashed her lips onto mine. I can't lie Temari can kiss like god damn that tongue of hers was amazing and I'm pretty sure we have been kissing for like 7 minutes already.

"alright guys you can stop now"Sasuke said as me and Temari pulled away but as i tried to get up and go back to where i was sitting Temari didn't let me by wrapping her arms around my waist

"just stay here babe" Temari said sweetly into my ear

"okay" was all i could get out

"um Sakura its your turn"Kiba said

"oh yeah Hinata truth or dare"i asked

"Dare i guess"she said unsure

"alright i dare you to sit on Ino's lap for the rest of the game"i said

Hinata just blushed and got up anyway to sit on Ino's lap as Ino just put her arms around her waist

"okay i did it so Shino truth or dare" Hinata asked

* * *

So we continued to play for about an hour and after that we just watched a few movies until everyone decided to it was time to go home and Temari offered me a ride and i had said yes and now we are in front of my house in Temari's car.

"so didn't your brothers need a ride"i said

"yeah but those losers took the bus, its okay tho your more important" she responded making me blush

"um do you maybe wanna come inside and keep me company i mean its still only 6 pm"i asked blushing more

"Yeah of course" she answered as we ended up in my room

"so where is your parents?"Temari asked

"oh my mom left when i was young and my dad is on a business trip for the rest of the week"i answered

"oh that sucks"she said

"yeah"i said

"so do you maybe want me to stay the night and keep you company"she asked

"i actually would like that"

"yeah"she said moving closer to me

"what are you doing"i asked while our faces were only an inch apart

"something we both want"she answered as she kissed me and we moved this to my bed

* * *

I woke up next to Temari both of us naked and i got up quickly trying to put my clothes back on

"has anyone ever told you that you have a nice ass"Temari said getting up from the bed

"thanks and if you need to borrow any clothes you can"i said

"thank you babe, you need a ride to school? you can come to me"she asked

"yeah that would be nice"i said

"oh and babe can i see your phone"she asked and i just gave it to her as she did something to it

"what did you do?" i asked

"look at your phone while i wait in the car for you" she said and as i look at my phone i see that she put her number in it and her name as **'****my baby'** and i couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's POV-

arriving at school me and Temari went our separate ways and i went towards Ino

"hey good morning" Ino said

"good morning" i said

"i just realized that we never exchanged phone numbers" Ino said

"ooh yeah here just put your number in"i said giving her my phone

"hey um Sakura" Ino said

"yeah?"i said

"well i unlocked your phone and this opened up"she said showing me that i got a text from **"my baby"**

"ooh um that's Temari"i said as she put her number in and gave my phone back

"is there like something going on with you to" she asked

"well we kind of slept together yesterday"i admitted

"ooh wow" she said

"yeah but don't tell anyone" i said

"no worry's"Ino said

* * *

Ino's POV-(lunch time)

so Sakura is sitting next to Temari this time and its bothering me so much. i really wanna punch Temari and myself for having a crush on her so quick. Maybe i should just ask Hinata out and get over her... yea i should do that.

"Hey Hinata can i speak to you for a moment, alone"i asked

"yeah of course Ino" she said blushing, Hinata used to be so shy and i don't know what happened but she quickly got over that over the summer going to 9th grade but she still blushes like both got up and went to an empty table.

"so i was thinking if you would, like you know, we knew each other for years now and i want to know if you would like to be my girlfriend"i asked

"and if i say yes.." she said testing me

"then you get to kiss me anytime you want and who wouldn't want to kiss me"i answered

"your right" she said blushing and then kissing me

"so that's a yes right"i asked wanting to make sure

"of course"she said

"good so why don't we go and cut the rest of the day and celebrate at my house us being a couple"i asked

"okay lets go"she said blushing

* * *

Ino's POV-

so me and Hinata are making out heavily on my bed with both our shirts off and as i was about to take her pants off she stopped me.

"what's wrong"i asked

"nothing i'm just not ready for that" Hinata said

"are you a virgin" i asked

"yes don't be mad" she said

"what why would i be mad" i asked

"well i know that your not a virgin and i thought you would be mad cause im not ready for sex yet"she said

"what no i meant yeah its frustrating but not because you won't have sex with me but because your just so sexy and you turn me on so much but i can wait until your ready" i explained

"thank you" she said as she kissed me

"no problem babe"i said not realizing i said babe

"aw you called me babe" she said

"is that fine" i asked

"yeah of course i love it"she said

"okay good, so how about we call Sakura and go over to her place if she lets us"i asked

"okay"she said and that's when i called

**hey who is this **

**_its Ino save my number after this _  
**

**okay i will**

_**so i was thinking if you wanted to hang out with me and Hinata**_

**yeah sure but im with Temari so is it fine if she comes **

damn

_**yeah that's fine can she picks us up and we go to your place cause my parents are coming**_

**yeah no problem i will call when we are there**

* * *

Sakura's POV- (Sakura's house)

"so let me get this straight you and Hinata are together now since lunch time"Temari said

"yeah"i said

"and you guys cut class for what reason" i asked as i saw Hinata blushed

"to make out at my house"Ino said proudly as Hinata slapped her arm

"Ino!"Hinata said

"what we did"Ino said, aw Ino is so cute when shes clueless

"well aren't you guys cute"Temari said and Ino looked mad at her for some reason

"jealous"Ino said

"nope i got something of my own"she said looking at me

"whatever" she said

"are you two together"Hinata asked Temari

"i don't Sakura are we you haven't answered me yet" Temari said

"um yes" i said and Temari kissed me. I wish it was me and Ino but i guess since shes taken now that's not happening

"awesome"Temari said

"good for you guys i guess" Ino said

"yeah Thanks Ino"i said getting awkward

"um okay you guys are weirdly awkward sometimes, im like going to get a drink you want anything babe?" Temari asked me

"no im fine"i answered

"oh i will go to, do you want anything Ino" Hinata asked

"no Thank you beautiful"Ino said. aw she's sweet to and i really shouldn't be thinking this

"okay" Hinata said as she and Temari walked away

"so wow i know i only new you for a day but i really didn't expect Hinata as your type"i said

"well i have many types" she said winking at me. Is she flirting ?

"yeah and what is one of your other types" i asked

"Cute, Unique, and with Pink-

"so what you guys what to do" Temari asked cutting Ino off and I sware she was about to say Pink hair

"i don't know you tell me" i said


End file.
